Frank Trigg vs. Kazuo Misaki
The first round began. Misaki was showing a lot of movement early, landing an inside kick. He was keeping on the move. Trigg shot for a double. Misaki stuffed it to the clinch and kneed the body. Misaki kneed the body twice. Trigg kneed the thigh and the body. Misaki kneed the leg twice. Trigg worked a double and got it nicely to side control. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Is that Denis Kang commentating? I don't think so. Trigg kneed the body twice. He landed some iffy right hammerfists to the body. Three fifteen left. Trigg thought about an arm triangle. Three minutes. Trigg kept trying to go knee on belly there. He landed a right elbow to the body. Misaki gave up the back with both hooks. Two thirty-five remaining. Trigg was working towards the choke. He got the body triangle. Trigg landed a pair of rights in under and another and another. Two fifteen. Trigg landed a pair of good right hammerfists. Two minutes left. Trigg hammerfisted to the body. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Trigg nearly had the choke. One minute left. Trigg landed a pair of rights in under. Thirty-five. Trigg was tirelessly working for the choke. He landed a few rights in under. Fifteen. The first round ended. 10-9 Trigg. Harrison Ford was in the crowd watching intently. Oh wow that is Denis Kang and also Josh Barnett. The second round began. Misaki landed a right to the body. Trigg landed a leg kick, Misaki stuffed a double to the clinch, Trigg got a big body-lock trip to side control. Trigg landed four or five shoulder strikes. Four minutes. Trigg worked for an arm triangle. Three thirty-five. Trigg landed a few short lefts. He mounted. Misaki gave up the back with both hooks, turned back to mount. Three fifteen. Back to the bac with both hooks, flattened out. Trigg landed a left hand. Three minutes. Misaki escaped and stood, breaking away. Two thirty-five. Trigg landed a nice body kick and ate one, Misaki landed a big right hand rocking Trigg. Two fifteen. Misaki missed a flying knee. Two minutes. Trigg was winded, he blocked a body kick. Misaki landed an inside kick. Misaki landed a good right hand. He landed another to the body and another. One thirty-five. Misaki landed a right. Misaki missed a knee and Trigg got a good double to guard. One fifteen. Trigg landed three short right hammerfists. One minute. Trigg landed three good left hands. Thirty-five. Trigg landed a right and two lefts. Fifteen. Misaki was trying to work rubber guard but he didn't even get close. He landed some heel kicks. The second round ended. 10-9 Trigg. The third round began. Misaki checked a leg kick and ate a body kick. Misaki landed a good right to the body. Trigg got another good double to guard. Trigg landed three short left hammerfists. A right one there... Four minutes. Trigg worked the body with rights. The ref stood them up. Nope he moved them to the center. Three thirty. Misaki worked some heel kicks. Trigg defended a triangle passing to side control there. He kneed the body twice. Three minutes. Trigg worked towards an arm triangle. Trigg went knee on belly briefly. Two thirty-five. Trigg kneed the body and landed four right hamerfists. Two right elbows to the body. Three knees to the body. Two fifteen. A big big knee to the body. A left hammerfist. Misaki gave up the back with both hooks with two minutes. Trigg worked towards the choke. Misaki turned out escaping to the feet. He missed a flying knee, it hit the elbow. One thirty-five as Trigg missed a skipping knee himself. Missaki landed a leg kick and an inside kick. One fifteen. Misaki stuffed an easy single from the gassed Trigg. One minute as Misaki landed a knee to the face stepping in, Trigg got a double to guard there. Trigg worked the body with rights. Thirty-five. Fifteen. The third round ended. 10-9 Trigg, 30-27 Trigg.here!